


Trick

by sptmbrwind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sptmbrwind/pseuds/sptmbrwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus spends Halloween night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

The tea is cold in his hands, and Remus still waits. Rain taps on the roof and makes odd patterns on the window. Flames crackle in the fireplace. His own breathing sounds loud to his ears.

Sirius said he would come.

Peter had a prior engagement that he could not break, and Remus had politely understood. James had a wife and a son to hide away in a secret location. Remus had understood.

Sirius said he would come.

Remus had not thought to remind him. His friends had never forgotten him before. He had never had to draw their attention to the impending full moon; once they knew, they had always watched the skies with him. And he had not been alone on a full moon night since.

He sets the cup aside and looks to the window. The light outside is failing. A chill runs through his bones, and he looks to the fire again, wishing that its warmth would penetrate the cold. Rising from his chair, he extinguishes the flames with a flick of his wand, and makes his way to the cellar door.

Sirius was not coming.

###

The wolf howls mournfully and then begins snarling again. A human smell lingers about his small prison. He wants prey.

He paces angrily, pressing his nose to the dusty floor and snuffling. His prey walked here. He scratches the floor, growling low in his throat. He tries to bite the wood, but cannot sink his teeth into the unsatisfying prey. Furious, he snarls again and bites at his own paw.

His pack is missing. If his pack were here, they would help him find his prey. But the dog is missing, and the rat is missing, and the stag is missing.

The wolf pauses for another long howl, and then begins tearing into flesh with his teeth.

###

Remus wakes and realizes pain, before anything else. Before the fact that he is fully human once more. Before the fact that he is tucked snugly into his own bed. Before the feeling of a gentle hand stroking his hair softly. He tries to speak and produces only a whimper.

"Remus?" the voice whispers.

"S-Sirius?" He realizes just how much it hurts to even speak.

"No, my boy," the voice sighs. Remus cracks open one eyelid for a quick peek before the sunlight in the room forces him to close it again. Albus Dumbledore is sitting beside him, looking grave.

"I am afraid I have some bad news, Remus."

**End**


End file.
